marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Libra (LMD) (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Genderfluid | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Life-Model Decoy | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Kraft; Keith Giffen | First = Defenders Vol 1 49 | Last = West Coast Avengers Vol 2 28 | HistoryText = Libra was one of the Life Model Decoy created by Scorpio to serve as one of the members of his new Zodiac. He was forced to activate the LMDs early as a result of an attack by the Defenders. Libra chose not to fight against the Defenders, choosing instead to watch the battle from the sidelines. He chose to leave the battle before its conclusion, satisfied in the equality of the two sides. Later, Libra decided that the balance must be restored after Scorpio's defeat, so he decided to join Sagittarius in his criminal pursuits. They had watched Dollar Bill's documentary about the Defenders and learned that anyone who wanted to be considered a Defender could do so as a result of the team's non-team status. The two LMDs gathered a group of costumed super-villains and went on a rampage throughout New York City while calling themselves "Defenders". Libra took a group of these criminals to rob the New York Stock Exchange. Nighthawk met the villains at the exchange, but was quickly stopped, giving Libra and the others a chance to escape. Nighthawk and the rest of the Defenders met the group of villains at the docks. Libra had decided that order had been reestablished and disappeared, leaving the other villains to fight the Defenders. Libra was next seen when he joined the other members of the Zodiac and Quicksilver in opposing the Avengers. Libra, alongside Scorpio, Leo and Virgo attacked the Keibler Circus, where they were opposed by the Avengers. As Libra harassed the circus' audience, Hawkeye destroyed him with a pair of rocket arrows. Scorpio recreated Libra using the Zodiac Key, transforming Libra into a new female form. This new version of Libra joined the other members of the LMD Zodiac in attacking the original Zodiac Cartel in Dallas, Texas. They succeeded in killing all of the original members with the exception of Cornelius van Lunt and took their places in the criminal underworld. The Zodiac next attacked a group of businessmen attending a cattle auction in Wichita, where they were met by the West Coast Avengers. Libra and Gemini both fought Mockingbird before fleeing when Sagittarius was destroyed by Hawkeye. | Powers = * Intangibility: Libra can fly and become intangible. * Self-Propelled Flight | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Libra was originally a male android but was transformed into a female by the Zodiac Key. *During his leadership of the villainous Defenders, Libra had to decide what to do with a defeated and unconscious Nighthawk. He decided not to kill or otherwise injure him, simply leaving the hero behind. It is unclear what the motivation for the decision was. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/libralmd.htm }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Flight Category:Intangibility Category:Genderfluid Characters